Schoolhouse Lock/Gallery
It's the start of summer vacation and everyone has left school to enjoy summer fun, but Fanboy and Chum Chum stay behind to get Fanboy's textbook turned in and wind up locked inside the school. Now, it's up to them to escape, otherwise their summer vacation will never happen. The Last Day of School School before inflation.jpg|This is what the school looks like before inflating... School inflates.jpg|...and after. Kids piling up.JPG Kids holding up.JPG|It was only the springing kids trying to hold Fanboy to the floor. don't give him an inch!.JPG|"Don't give him an inch!" we still have 10 seconds.JPG|"We still have 10 seconds before summer vacation!" The clock is ticking.jpg|Clock is ticking, CLOCK. IS. TICKING! Kids spring up again.jpg must get out of school!.JPG|"Must! Get! Out of School!" You have to let Fanboy go!.jpg|"Please, sir! I beseech thee! Let him go!" He went the whole year without average attendance!.jpg|"He went the whole year with average attendance, hasn't he suffered enough?" He wants to go to the carnival!.jpg|"He just wants to go to the carnival!" A carnival next to the school.jpg kids see carnival.JPG|''CARNIVAL?!?'' Charging for the carnival.jpg|We're leaving now! Don't forget to turn in your textbooks!.jpg|"Don't forget to turn in your textbooks!" Clobbered with textbooks.jpg Kids run out of the school.JPG|Hooray! We're free! No school! Nobody is holding Fanboy anymore.jpg Fanboy - FREEDOM.JPG|''FREEDOM!!!'' So am I! Fanboy starts running.jpg F&C start to exit.jpg|Chum Chum and I are ready to go home, but... Fanboy can't exit the classroom.jpg|"Hold it right there!" No one leaves without turning in their textbook.jpg|"No one leaves without turning in their textbook." F&C are dejected.jpg|Dang. Searching for a textbook Boys face the desk.jpg|There it is, the desk of enchantment. Opening the desk.jpg You see anything?.jpg|You see anything in it? I see everything!.jpg|I see everything! Pencil stuffs.jpg|Pencil stuffs, a sandwich crust.jpg|A sandwich crust, chewed erasers.jpg|Chewed erasers, a spit collection.jpg|A spit collection, that spelling test you got a D plus on.jpg|And the spelling test you got a D plus on. I thought I put that on the fridge.jpg|"I thought I put that on the fridge." It's on top of those rotten bananas.jpg|"You did! The fridge is on top of those rotten bananas." F&C before entering desk.jpg|"Alright, Chum Chum!" Fanboy pointing to the desk.jpg|"One of us is gonna have to dive face first into that..." Murky.jpg|"Murky..." Festering.jpg|"Festering pile of garbage..." While the other stays here in school.jpg|"While the other stays here in school." Buah, school.jpg|"Buah, school?" Not it!.jpg|Not it! I'm going in! Fanboy 'No fair!'.jpg|"No fair!" Best 2 out of 3!.jpg|"Best 2 out of 3!" DeskSeveralHoursLater.jpg|Several hours later... Fanboy got the textbook.jpg|...we managed to get the book. Fanboy comes out of the desk.jpg Chum Chum comes out of the desk.jpg Mr. Mufflin! I found the book!.jpg|"Mr. Mufflin! I found the book!" Fanboy discovers Mr. Mufflin is gone.jpg|"Mr. Mufflin?" Is the school always this empty.jpg|Uhh, Fanboy? Is school always this empty during the day?" Everybody's gone!.jpg|"Everybody's gone!" Do you know what this means?.jpg|"Do you know what this means?" ''No Work And All Play F&C about to sing NWAAP.jpg|Let's sing! Starting NTAAP.jpg|"No teachers! No homework!" F&C singing and bouncing - NWAAP.jpg|"No clothing!" Fanboy 'Too far!' - NWAAP.jpg|"Too far!" Yay! - NWAAP.jpg|"Yay!" Chew bubblegum all day.jpg|"We can chew bubblegum all day..." It could be no work and all play.jpg|"It could be no work and all play..." Running in the halls - NWAAP.jpg|"Run in the halls..." F&C's bubble rolling into the camera.jpg|"And talk, talk, talk." F&C about to powder faces.jpg|"Powder our faces with..." Powdering faces.jpg|"Chalk, chalk, chalk!" Dancing on the water fountain.jpg|"Yiddie yodel, yiddie yodel, yippie yi yi yay..." No one sees F&C on the water fountain.jpg|"We're all alone in school, hooray!!" CC passing notes - NWAAP.jpg|"Lookee here..." Fanboy recieves Chum Chum's passed note.jpg|"I pass notes to you." Fanboy made a hat.jpg|"And I make a hat..." F&C hat stack effect - NWAAP.jpg|"With paste..." Paste and glue.jpg|"And glue." Ride bikes through the school.jpg|"Ride our bikes all through the school..." No one to say 'Hey that's not cool'.jpg|"No one to say "Hey that's not cool"!" Dangling over the stage - NWAAP.jpg|"Yiddie yodel, yiddie yodel, yippie yi yi yay..." Cartwheeling in halls.jpg|"We're all alone in school, hooray!" We're all alone, there's no one in...sight.jpg|"We're all alone there's no one in...sight." Someone's turned off the light.jpg|"It's night and someone's turned off the light!" Leapfrogging in the dark.jpg I might be filled with fright?.jpg|"I think I might be filled with...fright?" The door is locked and bolted tight.jpg|"And the door is locked and bolted tight!" We're all alone in school.jpg|"We're all alone in school!!!" The ending of NWAAP.jpg Locked! Door 1 is locked.JPG Door 2 is locked.JPG Door 3 is locked.JPG I drew it locked!.jpg Slow motion POOP.jpg Janitor Poopatine's "paradise" Four long minutes later Fake carnival CC enjoying his rotten candy.JPG F&C jumping up the hole - s2e5a.jpg Escaping Summer School Fanboy 'in my whole life' - s2e5a.jpg F&C discover they're in summer school.jpg 'To return to the "Schoolhouse Lock" episode summary, click here.''' Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries